


Early Sunsets Over Monroeville

by Beavisworld



Series: The Chaotic Flight [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 2004, 3 am, Frikey, Gerard has hygiene problems, I LOVE RAY, M/M, Mikey and frank are dating, Mikey is a Good Brother, Mikey wishes he was stoned, Revenge Era, WOO WOO, baggy clothing, bright and early, cursed flight, enjoy, flight, frank wants to go to disney, frank wants to remember the sky, gerard is hungover, ray pays the driver, ray takes care of them all, they all do, they are flyin, they would be dead without ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beavisworld/pseuds/Beavisworld
Summary: Tour life was seriously taking a toll on the way he lived. He had lost all concept of time and surroundings, only being able to identify where the cleanest pair of underwear was when he needed it.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Mikey Way, Gerard Way & Mikey Way
Series: The Chaotic Flight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884853
Kudos: 21





	Early Sunsets Over Monroeville

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I had the idea for them to go on a chaotic flight. I had fun.

Frank zipped up the pocket of his suitcase before promptly throwing it into the corner, smiling triumphantly when it made a loud thump on the floor. It was already three in the morning, and his bandmates were asleep in their shared hotel beds. Ray was still resting peacefully, and the Way Brothers were passed out across the bed. 

Jesus Christ, they even _slept_ weird. 

Frank had awoken early to pack, making sure to get a head start before his bandmates. It was always pure chaos on flight day, and he knew that if he wanted to get all of his stuff, he would have to wake up bright and early. He had collected all of his clothes, some of Mikey's, even a bit of Ray's, and shoved it into his duffel bag. He threw the rest of his shit into his small suitcase, and finished with at least an hour to spare. He walked out onto the balcony, taking in the view of the dark morning and shining stars. There was a chill to the air, and if Frank cared enough, he would check what state they were in. 

Hell, he didn't even know what _country_ they were in. 

Tour life was seriously taking a toll on the way he lived. He had lost all concept of time and surroundings, only being able to identify where the cleanest pair of underwear was when he needed it. 

Frank pushed all of his adult rockstar problems to the back of his head, and just decided to take in the sight in front of him. He told himself to remember it, the corner of his mouth quirking up as the image registered. It was nearly perfect. He tried to tell himself nothing could make the moment better, but that was easily a lie. He knew there was something, but Frank wouldn't wake _him_ just so his mind could take a mental screenshot. 

"Hey," a voice said, startling Frank out of the bliss of a clear mind. _His_ voice. 

Frank heard the sliding door close, and he waited a second before turning around.

"What's up, asshole?" Frank responded, offering him the rest of the cigarette. He accepted it, nodding a thanks and moving to stand next to Frank. 

He looked tired, as per usual. The glasses that rested on his face were crooked, and there were dark eye bags that contrasted pale skin. Frank had scolded him about sleeping more, but there wasn't a lot you could do about that while on tour. 

"Gerard's mumbling shit again, so I got up early to pack. That's what," Mikey explained, knocking his bony elbow into the side of Frank's arm. Frank turned and kissed his collarbone, exhaling slightly against the fabric of--

Well, whoever the hell's shirt it was in the first place. 

"We have to go soon," Frank told him, letting his arm hang loosely around Mikey's hip. He felt the pointy bone of Mikey's hip bump into his arm when he shifted to get a better look at the view above them. 

"Yeah, I know. Pretty sure Gee and Toro are still asleep, though. I don't know who's gonna wake 'em up."

"Well, Toro's gonna get up and pack his shit in record time, just like he always does. Your brother, on the other hand, is gonna take forever to gather his _numerous_ costumes," Frank teased, leaning his head on his hand. 

"The fuck you mean? Gerard has two pairs of dirty pants, a shirt he stole from me, and a leather jacket that's practically rotting away from sweat," Mikey said, disdain evident on his face. 

"Oh, like your hygiene is any better?" 

"I didn't say that, but let's not pretend Gerard is suddenly the king of proper hygiene. He eats mint Oreos and considers it brushing his teeth." 

"You guys are so strange," Frank scoffed, shaking his head. That was all he could do, actually. 

Hearing about the Way Brothers just caused you to sigh and shake your head, because they were just that weird. 

"Guys!" Ray called from inside the room. Frank and Mikey turned around to face him, only to see that he was holding up his suitcase. 

"Shhh, you'll wake the baby," Frank mocked a scolding tone, pressing his finger to his lips. 

"You're already awake," Ray deadpanned, cocking his head. Mikey let out a huffed laugh next to him, and Frank jabbed his finger into his ribs. 

"I'm awake," Gerard muttered from the bed, black hair covering his face like a blanket. The hangover was evident in his voice, and Frank heard a thump on the ground, meaning he had fallen out of bed. 

"You alright?" Mikey called. 

"Nah," came a grumble. A muffled grumble at that, probably due to his hair.

"You gonna be sick?" Mikey called again, looking at Frank and shaking his head. Frank rolled his eyes, listening for a response. 

"Nah. Where the fuck is my stuff?" 

"I packed it for you this morning." 

"Thanks, Mikey." 

Frank turned to glare at Mikey. 

"You ruined my game! You know I like to time him like a guinea pig to see how long it takes him to get his shit!" he complained, throwing his arms up. 

"I felt bad!" Mikey admitted, defensively putting his hands up. 

"Mikey! I think he's about to puke in your bag!" Ray yelled from inside. 

Mikey threw his head back before promptly storming inside, jaw clenched in a way that told Frank he was frustrated. 

"Where are you going?" 

Stupid question, Frank knew the answer. 

"To go make room at the Way Family dinner table."

Frank rolled his eyes and laughed, smiling slightly when Mikey let out a tired giggle. 

"Can we go now? We're gonna miss our flight," Ray said, voice exasperated from the chaos that had already taken place at this hour.

"Yes, mother, we're coming," Mikey chaffed, pulling on a piece of Ray's hair. Ray swatted his hand away, scowling and chucking his suitcase at him. 

Mikey caught the suitcase, falling slightly back on his heel. He kicked Gerard's suitcase to the lump on the floor, and kicked Frank's suitcase in his direction.

"You ready?" Frank questioned, adjusting the straps of his backpack on his shoulders. 

"Guess so," Mikey exhaled, nuzzling his face into the crook of Frank's shoulder. Frank pat his head, pushing his face away for Mikey could look at his brother. 

"Gerard, get the fuck up." 

"What Frankie said," Ray agreed, opening the hotel door for the bright light of the hallway was let in. Gerard only groaned like a wounded animal, flopping onto his side. 

"Fuck hangover," Gerard announced, blowing a strand of greasy hair out of his face. Mikey cringed at his brother's state, taking Frank's hand and walking out of the hotel room. 

"Shouldn't you take care of that?" Frank asked quietly, nodding his head to the scene that was taking place inside. 

"Let Toro get him up this morning. I'm not a fucking sobriety coach."

Frank shrugged. "Fair."

After a few minutes of arguing and whisper-shouting, Gerard finally emerged out of the hotel with Ray following behind him. Gerard's eyes were red and he looked like shit, but it wasn't like they were going anywhere fancy today. 

Ray caught Frank's gaze as he shut the door, and he couldn't suppress the laugh that exited his mouth when Ray rolled his eyes and used his thumb to boredly point at Gerard. 

"Say goodbye to the hotel, guys," Ray said, pulling out the handle of his suitcase. 

"Goodbye to the hotel, guys," came a chorus of mumbles. 

"Fuck off." 

The four walked down the hallway and into the lobby, waving a quick goodbye to the tired lady at the front desk. The car they had called was waiting out front, and they all handed their bags to the driver before getting into the veichle. Ray took shotgun, whereas the other three took the back. The seats were a shiny leather, and Frank found them to be extremely uncomfortable. 

It was too early to be sitting on squeaky leather, but it was still better than having nowhere to go. 

Gerard mumbled something to Mikey about how he felt bad for the lady at the front desk, and how they should provide her with free coffee for staying there so late. Mikey had just nodded, throwing an almost protective arm around his brother's shoulders. His other hand was holding Frank's, and Frank gave it a squeeze when he realized just how fucked over Gerard was this morning. 

The driver did his job and took the band to the airport, helping them unload their bags once they stopped in front of the entrance. When the driver told them his required payment, both Mikey and Frank looked to Ray with puppy dog eyes. Ray had just groaned and mumbled curses under his breath before taking out his wallet and paying the driver. He also supplied the tip, which Frank was very grateful for. 

Toro was useful when he wanted to be. 

They made their way into the airport and checked their bags. They went through the required security, Mikey holding Gerard's hand like a child to make sure he got through okay. Frank's piercings had set off the metal detector, as they always seemed to do. Mikey and Ray had watched and snickered as he was pat down by the workers. Frank's outstretched hand shot them both the finger, and that made the two of them burst into a full blown fit of laughter. A disapproving mother gave them a look that said it was way too early for this, but they didn't care. 

The woman was right, it was too early for this, and that's what made the whole situation even funnier. 

Ray led the other three to the gate, and the four found a row of seats to sit down in and wait. They weren't boarding for at least another half hour, so they had some time to rest their eyes. They hadn't gotten recognized yet, and Frank thanked whatever was above for big clothing. He loved the fans a lot, but it was too early to give hugs or smile for pictures. He hadn't even had a proper cup of coffee, dammit. 

"Where are we even going?" Frank asked, nudging both Mikey and Ray with his elbow. 

"The fuck do I know? It's too early to think," Mikey muttered, shoving an earbud in and handing the other one to Frank.

"Florida, morons," Ray said, absentmindedly flipping through a magazine he had bought from a gas station. 

"Ooh! I wanna go to Disney World!" Frank exclaimed, mocking the excitement of a child.

"We're booked for the two days that we're there. Sorry, sport," Ray told him, going along with the act and mocking a parental voice. 

"Take me to see a fucking mouse, dad," Frank growled, making his voice deep and demon like. 

"Wah, I'm the baby. Boohoo, I wanna see fucking Mickey Mouse," Mikey said, tone serious as he pretended to wipe his eyes like a baby. 

"Boys, shut up or I'm not feeding you." 

"Dammit, Dad!" Frank stomped his foot against the ground, making Mikey snort. 

"Mikes?" Gerard mumbled, suddenly lifting his head from the armrest. Mikey turned to him immediately, pushing the stringy hair from his face and thrusting a water bottle into his hands.

"Drink. Water. You need it," Mikey commanded, bringing the bottle up to Gerard's lips when he didn't obey the first time. 

"Where are--" Gerard's voice was cut off when the bottle was brought up to his lips. He almost choked on the liquid, but Mikey made sure that didn't happen. He wouldn't let Gerard put the bottle down until almost all of it was gone. 

"I gave you a painkiller before we went through security. It should start working soon," Mikey explained to him, talking softly for he didn't further agitate the pain in Gerard's head. 

"Are we travelin'?" Gerard sniffed, scrunching up his nose once he took in his surroundings. 

"Yeah, buddy. We're going to Florida," Ray added, tone just as soft as Mikey's. 

"Mikes, where are we goin'?" his hand flailed around for Mikey's, and Mikey placed it on his shoulder. 

"We're going to Florida."

"Am I hungover?" 

"Yeah."

"Ugh," Gerard groaned, sighing dramatically. 

"Why don't you close your eyes? We aren't boarding for some time, yet," Mikey offered, pushing Gerard's head onto his shoulder. 

"Mikes?" 

"I'm here."

Gerard's mouth twisted into a dumb grin. "Yeah, you are. You always are." 

Mikey looked at his brother for a moment before turning to Frank, expression clearly concerned. Frank made sure Ray wasn't looking before leaning in and quickly kissing Mikey on the lips, resting his forehead against his for he didn't completely break contact. 

"You're a good brother," Frank complimented. 

"I try." 

Interrupting the nice moment, a baby decided it would be time to throw a very loud fit. All four sets of eyes locked onto the mother and child that sat across from them. Before any of them could comment on the noise, some old man went into a coughing fit in the seat behind them. A large family sat down in another part of the gate, and they seemed to take up at least two rows of seats. Another blonde lady with a barking dog came into the equation, and she seemed to have her hands full with bedazzled suitcases. Hell, even the dog carrier was glittery. As if it couldn't get any worse, a loud businessman who was talking on the phone sat a few seats away from Gerard. 

"What the _fuck_ ," Frank said in disbelief, eyes wide as he looked around the now busy gate. 

"I don't know what kinda cursed flight I booked, but I want my money back already," Ray breathed, massaging his temples. 

"Hangover is done. I'm up," Gerard reported, lifting his head from Mikey's shoulder.

"I wish I was stoned," Mikey commented.

"Now boarding, flight seven!" a young man announced, voice breaking over the static of the intercom. 

Frank banged his head against the back of the seat. He looked at his three bandmates, annoyance and worry displayed all over his face. 

"This is gonna be one hell of a flight."


End file.
